newnationstatesfandomcom-20200214-history
HA-09
|type=Assault Rifle |platform=Individual |is_ranged=yes |service=January 25, 2009 - Present |used_by= |wars= Tlozuk Security Enforcement |designer=Henry Thompson |design_date=2007-2008 |manufacturer=Horster Armaments, Inc. |production_date=January 20, 2009 - Present |number= |variants=Laser sight, carbine, grenade launcher, scoped, etc. |weight=6.3 pounds |length= |part_length= |cartridge=5.56x45mm |action=Gas operated, Rotating Bolt |rate=900 rounds per minute |velocity=2,986 ft/s |sights=Can handle many different forms of sights including iron sights, scopes, lasers, etc. }} The HA-09 rifle is a rifle that was developed by Horster Armaments, Inc, a Greater Americanian Arms Manufacturing company for military purposes. The rifle is produced solely by the company for use in the Greater Americanian Military and by whoever the Nationalist government deems fit for distribution. The full name of the Rifle is "Horster Armaments 2009", although the name was shortened to HA-09 for abbreviational purposes. The rifle draws inspiration from rifles developed in the past by other previous designers. The project manager for the weapon, Henry Thompson, was also the individual who was primarily behind the rifle's development in the company. Thompson drew the designs from the rifle after observing certain weapons such as the AK-47, the M16A4, and the FN SCAR. The project was later approved by Chief of the Military Field Marshal Henry Castle who liked the idea of a uniquely Greater Americanian rifle that would replace and potentially outperform the M16 and AK-108's in service as well as become a symbol of Greater Americanian military power. Over all, the designing and production is performed by Horster Armaments but is closely regulated and overseen by the Greater Americanian Nationalist government which seeks to keep distribution and usage of the rifle under Greater Americania's control. The rifle is sold both to Military and Greater Americanian law enforcement agencies such as the National Security Bureau. Development The HA-09 derives it's origins with Henry Thompson who was and still is an engineer employed by Horster Armaments. Thompson got his initial inspiration for the rifle's designs while attending a Assault Rifle Convention in Novermber of 2007 featuring assault rifles from many nations from around the world. He admired many foreign rifles that could reduce recoil. While returning from the convention he drafted up an idea for a rifle that could outperform the current Greater Americanian primary rifle, the GA-M16A4 and the Greater Americanian secondary rifle, the GA-AK-108. When he presented the designs to his superiors at Horster Armaments he was rejected and told to stick to the job he was paid to do. However, two months later in December of 2007 he showed the designs for the rifle to a Greater Americanian Army Colonel by the name of Elliot Kollasch. Impressed, the Colonel contacted his superiors in the Military who in turn contacted Horster Armaments with the message that the Military is interested in purchasing a rifle similar to the designs put forth by Thompson. Ever looking to expand it's profits, Horster Armaments put Thompson in charge the rifle's development. Over 2008 Thompson worked consistently on perfecting the designs for the weapon. Some of the original designs were scrapped to be replaced with newer parts that Horster Armament's military technology experts deemed would be more successful and qualitable for usage. Production and Performance In September, 2008, the project manager presented his designs and prototype to the corporation's board. The Board consulted the Military which approved the designs and prototype after a testing session. The final design is capable of many different variations and features a slightly higher rate of fire than the older GA-M16 and the GA-AK-108 whilst remaining with the same quality of accuracy. On January 20th, the rifle was put on production and was gradually sold to the Military. Initially the rifle was adopted only as a secondary weapon although usage in it's earliest months was very limited. The first troops to be trained with the weapon were those of the Greater Americanian Army's 1st 'Revolutionary' Infantry Brigade which acts as an elite special forces unit. The weapon gained the approval of the unit's soldiers which further encouraged the Army to purchase the rifle on a much larger scale. On August 10th with President Curry and Field Marshal Henry Castle's approval, the rifle was initiated as the Military's primary assault rifle. Later that day, larger orders were placed with Horster Armaments by the Army and production increased dramatically to meet the new demanded quotas. HA-09 assault rifles are sold to the Military for $15,000 per crate of 30. Horster Armaments has been given approval to sell them to other nations so long as "Greater Americania" is printed on the left side of the rifle and so long as the NFGA approves of the buyer. Category:Assault Rifles of Greater Americania Category:Assault rifles Category:Modern Assault Rifles of Greater Americania